


Mess Me Up

by turningoverwill



Series: tumblr drabbles, ficlets and other nonsense [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, basically me ogling jon through dany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningoverwill/pseuds/turningoverwill
Summary: Daenerys thanks all the Gods she doesn’t believe in for the small miracle. The shirt comes off and is dropped to the floor in an undignified slop, showcasing the damp body underneath. And Dany has to stop from fanning herself at what a body it is.





	Mess Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow me on tumblr, you may have read this there a while ago. I’m trying to get back into writing so tidied this up and added a little to it. This is essentially me ogling Jon through Dany.

She’s ogling. She knows she should look away before he sees her, but really, at this point, why even bother? She is trying, _ really _, but when the live version of her nightly fantasies is happening right in front of her, she can’t help but give in to the intense want to stare. 

She had briefly seen him earlier with some of the younger children, trying to coax them into tidying their area when they only seemed interested in trying to flick water at him. She could see he was trying to hide his delight behind forced annoyance, and it made her feel light; a quiet joy at knowing that like for her, the time he spent here was the highlight of his week. It must have descended into a full blown water fight; she had later seen some of the boys squelching soggy footprints across the floor of the centre’s main hall.  
  
Just as she forces herself to carry on tidying the the rounders equipment, the greatest thing that could happen, does, and Daenerys thanks all the Gods she doesn’t believe in for the small miracle. The shirt comes off and is dropped to the floor in an undignified slop, showcasing the damp body underneath. And Dany has to stop from fanning herself at what a body it is.  
  
Jon Snow has been sculpted by the gods, Daenerys is sure of it. His chiseled abs on their own are enough to catch her breath, but when he turns slightly and bends over to pick up some paper towels, Dany has to remind herself to breathe. The rippling muscles of his back are returning her stare, calling out to her, taunting her to run her hands over the smooth milky skin; to dig in her nails in a way she expects he would relish. She wants to trace the scars that litter his chest; feel his muscles quiver under her touch. And then, when she’s done mapping his torso, maybe she can make her way down to that delectable arse of his, give it a firm pinch, or better yet, a smack, before rubbing it better.  
  
She knows she really needs to snap out of this fantasy while in earshot of him before she loses it completely and moans out loud, or she makes a fool of herself. The sudden thought of sinking her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder causes her to almost let out a groan. Catching herself, she gives her head a small shake to clear the fog of lust, before realising she is being watched. Her eyes snap up to meet Jon’s onyx gaze. _ They’re both drowning _ . She averts her eyes, the burn she feels on her cheeks embarrassment mixed with arousal, and she can feel it slowly colouring her chest.  
  
Giving herself a mental shake, she reminds herself she’s not exactly chopped liver and that DaenerysTargaryen does not moon over a man, no matter how much she wants to run her hands through his hair. Except when she does.

Straightening her spine, she decides it’s passed time she took what she wanted. She’s had enough of the dance they seem to be doing; tender moments followed by ferocious flirting before one of them worries they’ve taken it too far and backs off, and they start the cycle all over again. She’s fed up of the ache he invokes after yet another encounter where they open up to each other, and she’s left thinking about glances of pain in his eyes or that beautifully shy smile. 

Dany decides it’s time they do something about it. It’s time _ she _ did something about it. She knows the feeling is mutual; often looks up when she feels a pair of eyes upon her and finds him glancing away with ever reddening cheeks. Had felt it when they went for a drink last week with some of the other volunteers, and he had crowded closer and closer to her as the evening wore on. Had seen the matching look of disappointment on his face when she had to leave before him. 

She’s aware they both have reasons, good reasons, as to why they’ve both been slow to do something, _ anything, _ about their growing attraction, but Daenerys is done waiting. _ She’s a dragon goddamnit _ . Squaring her shoulders, she meets his intense gaze and clears her throat. She takes a few steps towards him, head tilting slightly, considering him.  
  
“Need help finding another shirt Jon? I happen to know a few storage cupboards we can check.” The octave of her voice lowers as she finishes her question, and his eyes widen slightly. Dany has to suppress a snort. He’s a puppy under that hard body, no doubt, but the way he was staring a moment ago lets her know something else resides underneath as well, something that bites and snaps in the most filthily satisfying way; something that wants to devour her whole. _ Something that Dany wants to devour her whole. _  
  
A look of understanding, then determination passes over his face, confidence seemingly found. With a tentative step, he closes the space between them and leans in, close enough for Dany to feel the heat of his body. “Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse.” He smiles as he gently grabs hold of her hips; pausing a moment to make sure she’s okay with the contact, before bringing her body closer to his. He leans closer, his mouth grazing her ear, and Dany has to bite down the whimper.

“Lead the way love, I want to see how much messier you can make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s only a short drabble, but thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
